KuroFai - The Cat's Meow
by Animangod
Summary: Based off the book The Cat's Meow by Emily Carmichael... Kurogane Suwa, prominent defense attorney, develops a case of amnesia after an accident. After the accident, Kurogane learns some good life lessons. His life coach is his therapy cat named Sakura. His two best friends are Tomoyo and Doumeki, and helping him along the way to memory recovery is prosecutor, Fai D Fluorite.


Cameron, Collins, and Swayde was a prominent law firm, located in the heart of Denver. Pretty famous for defending famous people. A recent upstart in the company was over a case where California's sweet and beloved, Seishiro Sakurazuka, Mr Clean Boy Next Door, was arrested for a drug conviction. Kurogane Suwa was the man behind Seishiro's defense.

"Well, well, well … if it isn't my favorite defender," quipped the blue-eyed demon in the doorway. Sandy blonde hair spilled out of the cowboy hat, blue eyes gazing, a know-it-all smirk on his face, right arm against the doorjamb, left arm on a boney hip, legs crossed, as he peered into the office.

Kurogane Suwa looked up from his work. It was 6:40 on a Friday night, and Kurogane was still pouring over documentation for his current court case. It was a quiet evening, the rest of his colleagues, even his secretary, having left to head on home to spend time with family, or to party, or whatever they did on a Friday night. Not Kurogane, he still wanted to get some more work done. Kurogane knew the only person it could be even without looking up, or hearing the voice. His colleagues knew not to disturb him when he was busy, but they had already left two hours ago. Only two persons would have the nerve, and only one of them was here: Fai D. Fluorite.

"What do you want, Blondie?"

"I knew I would find you here. The defense never gets a break, do they? Or maybe it's just you." Fai just grinned, as he leaned there, "Everyone else goes and does something relaxing, but not Kurogane Suwa. Here you are rubbing your nose into the grindstone. Pretty soon, your grindstone is gonna have more of your face on it than you."

Kurogane set his pen down, gently, and leaned back in his chair. His case wouldn't be getting much anywhere with Fai here. "Fine, you caught me working; there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Fai shook his head –pretty good looking beneath that Stetson over his head- and Fai turned to smile at Kurogane with a crooked but kind smile, "Why not come out of your shell, Blackie, and go have some fun yourself? You should every now and again. You look like your about to break into an aneurism."

Of everyone Kurogane had ever met, family, friends, acquaintances, random people down the street, only this annoying blonde dared call him Blackie. Annoying blonde, indeed.

"Spare me the lecture, Fluorite." Kurogane grunted, - he got enough of the same lecture from Tomoyo and Doumeki, especially Tomoyo, already, he didn't really need to hear the same from Fai, of all people, "Are you here for a reason, or is your idea of a Friday night party having fun poking humor at me?"

Fai lounged in the doorway, arms crossed light over a well-built chest. Limber legs leaned him against the frame before untangling themselves and swishing over to plop down on the desk. "Well, now that you mention it, needling ole Kurogane Suwa does sound like a good way to spend a Friday Night…" Fai trilled, and Kurogane glared at him, which only made Fai grin wider, "But –believe it or no- I am actually here for work as well."

"Really?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow and voice in skepticism.

"Semiofficially. Wanna grab a drink down at Applebee's?"

"You are asking me on a date?"

"Posh. You make it sound as if I'm asking to be your sugarmuffin; but no, I might beat a bull but not a horse. I dun know a 'not interested in you Westerner types' when I hear one." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was hoping to talk about _State vs Seishiro_… You _are_ the leading defense attorney for Cali's sweetheart, after all."

Kurogane grunted at the male. Kurogane really did not want to discuss the case with anyone from the county attorney's office, and especially one that goes by Fai D Fluorite. The man was too smart, and too sharp-eyed, sharp-eared to be good news. But, knowing Fai, he probably wouldn't leave for quite some time, and with Fai there, he really couldn't focus on his work. Fai proved to be every bit of temptation of distraction, provocation, and was just distracting. He seemed to take great pleasure in being just that as he arched his back to better stare at Kurogane without turning around properly, or just standing up and facing him, his spine seeming to flex like a cat's. "Seeing as the weekend is coming up, I just thought maybe some liquor might make it more… cordial?"

Kurogane stuffed some files into his briefcase. "You aren't going to leave me the hells alone otherwise, right?"

"You got that right, Blackie." Fai grins brightly.

Kurogane lets out a small tch, before answering, "Fine, you get one hour, but then I have to get back to _real_ work."

Fai grinned before sidling off the desk. He then walked towards the door, limber hips swaying each step. Kurogane didn't pretend not to watch. The blonde didn't have eyes in the back of his head –as weird as that would be anyway-, and he did happen to have a nice looking ass, wrapped up in boot-cut skinny jeans.

Kurogane insisted they both drove their own vehicles.


End file.
